My Love: Tres retratos del amor
by VicPin
Summary: :Lime/Lemon: ::Stromper:: ::Teyle:: ::Meyovan:: Tres parejas, tres relatos pequeños que retratan el amor entre ellas. Atencion: Tema delicado tratado.


_**¡Qué hay, gente!**_

_**Ufff! Sí, lo sé, un buen tiempo de ausencia por vagaciones en Cancún en donde fue la boda de un amigo mío y colega de carrera y un dia entero en la playa. :-). **__**Me fui sábado y regresé domingo, ya con la mente fresca y lista para chambear en la tesis y en mis historias. **_

_**En fin, gente, aquí les traigo una historia que hacía tiempo que debí haber publicado, la cual la dedico expresamente a dos grandes personas: a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, una gran amiga mía que me ayudó un poco con la primera parte de este superlongfic, y a JeyDS, grandiosa artista italiana, quien me hizo el favor de dibujar un pic de Trent y Kyle besándose, basándose en el fic "En sus brazos" (disponibles en inglés y en esáñol).**_

_**Advierto que el fic está extremadamente largo (27 págs. en Word).. Es un longsongfic y la canción usada en esta ocasión es, sin duda alguna, una de las más bellas que en mi vida había escuchado: "My Love" de Sia. La rola aparece en el soundtrack del flm "Crepúsculo: Eclipse". **_

_**Muy bella y muy recomendable para aquellas personas que aún creen en el Amor (de ahí el título).**_

_**No obstante, no está de más aclarar unas cosas:**_

_**1. Este songfic se encuentra dividido en cuatro partes; las tres primeras son en realidad tres minihistorias narradas desde el punto de vista de las parejas (Trent, Josh y Romper Stomper en letra normal, y Kyle, Clyde y Stan en cursiva). Trato de que esta historia sea dinámica, ya que en la primera y la tercera historia, los puntos de vista de los novios de los tres ex-convicos están narradas en tercera persona mientras que en la segunda historia, el punto de vista de la pareja del ex-convicto es narrada en primera persona. **_

**_Pensaba dividirlo en partes, pero senti que no se entendería muy bien la rola (no me culpen, es, digamos, cuestión de estética)._**

_**2. Aquí presento un tema delicado que entrelaza las tres historias: El tráfico de personas con fines de comercio sexual. La trata de personas, también conocida como "Esclavitud sexual", es un tema del cual se conoce poco y del que se habla poco debido a que, al contrario de lo que se diga, es una situación tolerada por nuestra sociedad debido a ciertos intereses económicos y sociales de por medio. De hecho, esa es la razón por la cual decidí hacer este fic: Para denunciar este acto tan cruel y despiadado que causa dolor en las familias de las víctimas, las cuales son mayormente mujeres y niños), y qué mejor forma que hacerlo a través de los personajes de South Park.**_

_**3. Debido a lo anterior, se pide a aquellas personas que sean sensibles ante este tema tener absoluta discreción. Si no te gusta, mejor no leas.**_

_**4. El rating es M por contener Lime y Lemon así de temas referidas a homosexualidad y bisexualidad... Y los personajes de South Park no son míos, sino de Matt y Trey.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

* * *

><p><strong>My Love:<strong>

**Tres retratos del amor.**

* * *

><p>Dedicado a: <strong>Jenny Della Schiava (JeyDS) y a Dark Karumi Mashiro.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I. Nieve.<strong>

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me moví con mucho cuidado para luego incorporarme y acechar por la ventana para ver cómo estaba la tormenta de nieve que azotaba esta parte del profundo bosque en donde se encontraba internada la camioneta.

La nevada estaba tranquila; al parecer ya había pasado lo peor de la tormenta a juzgar por la cantidad de nieve que hundía los troncos de los árboles. La Luna estaba en su zenit, iluminando con luz propia el hermoso paisaje nevado que se formaba ante mis ojos.

Me volví hacia atrás y sonreí.

Sobre el improvisado lecho formado por un viejo colchón se encontraba la persona con la que estoy pasando mi noche nevada en las montañas dentro de una camioneta que le presté a un viejo amigo y ex compañero de la prisión, sin más prendas que un par de cobijas gruesas.

Sí, soy un ex criminal que recientemente se incorporó de nuevo al sistema educativo para convertirse en un bully que es, por decirlo de otra manera, la mano izquierda del líder de la pandilla cuya responsabilidad era conseguirse unas perras bien buenotas de entre las chicas de la escuela y joder a cabrones para hacerles llorar como niñitas y humillarles frente al resto de ovejas denominadas estudiantes de preparatoria.

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, leave you blind<br>**_

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera mi propia pandilla, conoce una fuerte debilidad que podría perjudicarme…

Y de paso perjudicarle a esa persona que significa muchas cosas para mí, puesto que él era mi debilidad.

¿Curioso, no?

Ex criminal, bully, bisexual… Y un jodido enamorado empedernido hasta la madre.

Sí, estoy enamorado… Y lo estoy de la persona que estaba encima de la colchoneta durmiendo apaciblemente tras varias horas de actividad entre los dos.

El único problema es que… Digamos que se lo "encargué" a un cabrón que vendía "citas", por no decir que raptaba y drogaba a gente de la escuela para venderla al mejor postor o, en mi caso, a aquellas personas que habían intentado por todos los medios de llamar la atención de la gente que le gusta y que tienen el poder adquisitivo para hacerlo.

_**My love, you have found peace  
>You were searching for relief<strong>_

¿Cómo se llamaba ese cabrón…? ¡Oh, sí!, Eric Clarkson.

El malnacido era de la ciudad de Nueva York; había llegado a South Park a estudiar la preparatoria y para ocultarse de los deudores de su padre, narcotraficantes en su mayoría. El tipo había hecho un sin número de favores a la pandilla de conseguirnos a las mejores viejas de la escuela ó de las poblaciones aledañas gracias a su amistad con algunos de su calaña que se dedicaban a ese oscuro negocio.

En fin, la cosa era que ese chico me interesaba, y como sabía que había terminado por enésima vez con esa puta desgraciada de Wendy Testaburger, aproveché la situación para conquistarle. He hecho de todo para que me hiciera caso, desde llevarlo al cine hasta aconsejarle que ya se olvidara de esa cualquiera, pero nada funcionaba.

Él se deprimía más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo; incluso había empezado a faltar a la escuela, a recurrir a los góticos por enésima vez e incluso había escuchado que su mejor amigo lo sorprendió a punto de ingerir un frasco entero de pastillas para dormir.

Eso me preocupaba demasiado, demasiado a decir verdad, y aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, me dolía mucho verlo sufrir por la que es actualmente novia de ese gordo maricón de Cartman. Aquello me dio valor para recurrir a Clarkson y pagarle para que me lo "consiguiera" con sus métodos, salvo con el detalle de que no me lo drogara demasiado.

- Stan…

**&%&%&%&%&**

_**You gave it all, gave into the call  
>You took a chance and<br>You took a fall for us**_

_::Flashback::_

_Mark "Romper" Stomper se había internado en la vereda que lo llevaba al lago Stark, lugar de reunión social durante el día para todos los lugareños… Y lugar predilecto de Eric Clarkson, el "chulo" neoyorkino, para manejar su negocio de "citas"._

_A este último le había hecho un encargo sumamente especial, puesto que el tipo se especializaba en "convencer " gente para que saliera con toda clase de individuos, por no decir que raptaba y drogaba a sus víctimas para venderlas al mejor postor o a aquellos que realmente le interesan una persona con distintos fines._

_En el caso de Stomper, su fin no era otro que el de confesarle a una persona de manera poco ortodoxa el amor que crecía dentro de él; no era el procedimiento correcto, pero tampoco iba a soportar más verle sufrir por culpa de una mujer._

_Al llegar al lago Stark, se internó entre los matorrales guiándose de las luces de los quinqués que iluminaban el camino hacia el bosque, en donde se topó con un tipo de cabellos oscuros, ojos azules, de complexión robusta y vestiduras beige, a quien reconoció como el propio Clarkson; el tipo por lo visto había dejado a solas a un cliente completamente satisfecho con su "paquete"._

_- ¡Ah, Stomper! – exclamó el traficante al verle - ¡Justamente la persona en quien estaba pensando!_

_- ¿Qué hay, Clarkson? ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?_

_- Sí, de hecho lo estoy mandando a traer en estos momentos. Debo decir que te agradezco toda la confianza puesta en mi trabajo, aunque también debo alabar tu buen gusto; el chico cuya foto me mostraste es mucho más bello en persona._

_- Ojalá lo hayas convencido como te dije._

_- Bueno… Respecto al método… Uhmmm… Ahí hubo un pequeño inconveniente… _

_- ¿Un inconveniente?_

_- Sí… Verás… Uhmmm… Se resistió mucho cuando llegamos a su casa, por lo que nos vimos obligados a usar el doble de la cantidad que me pediste que empleara en los calmantes…_

_- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó furioso Mark y, agarrando a Clarkson del cuello de la camisa, añadió:- ¡Te dije que no lo drogaras demasiado, cabrón! _

_- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero lamentablemente tuvo que ser así!_

_- ¡Carajo!_

_Lo soltó enseguida cuando vio que uno de los gorilas de Clarkson guiaba cuidadosamente al objeto de sus últimos sueños húmedos nocturnos: Stanley Randall Marsh._

_Mark sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verlo caminar hacia él._

_Stan tenía la mirada perdida debido a que estaba mareado por la droga que le habían suministrado; ese estado le indicaba a Mark que el efecto se prolongaría un poco más, lo que tendría que aprovechar para llevárselo hacia lo profundo del bosque en la camioneta de Josh Meyers, un viejo amigo suyo y ex compañero de celda en la prisión juvenil._

_El joven drogado llegó a los brazos de Mark y, de repente, se desmayó. El joven Stomper sonrió y, cargándolo a cuestas, le entregó a Clarkson un fajo de dinero y le dijo:_

_- Te estoy dando de más por si las moscas. Espero que sea suficiente._

_- Lo es – replicó el traficante mientras terminaba de contar el fajo -. Bien, todo está en orden. Suerte con el chico._

_- Gracias… _

_Y, mirando tiernamente a un Stan desmayado, añadió:_

_- Lo necesitaré._

_::Flashback::_

**&%&%&%&%&**

La nieve continuaba cayendo y yo, sentado junto a la ventana, seguía contemplando la Luna.

El frío me calaba los huesos, pero por suerte me puse un suéter que había empacado para el viaje de una noche por el bosque. Al sentir la calidez de aquella prenda de lana gruesa, evoqué lo que había acontecido entre los dos durante las últimas horas.

Un dulce recuerdo que llenaría de luz mi vida entera por siempre.

**&%&%&%&%&%&**

_**You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
>You taught me honor, you did it for me<strong>_

_::Flashback::_

_Stan abrió los ojos y se incorporó; mirando de un lado a otro, pronto descubrió dos cosas: Uno, que estaba en algún vehículo a juzgar por el tamaño del compartimento, y dos, que estaba desnudo, lo cual explicaba el frío tremendo que sentía en esos momentos..._

_- ¡¿Pero qué…? – susurró - ¡¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿C-cómo llegué aquí? _

_De repente se abrió la puerta del compartimento; Stan pudo ver que una figura encapuchada entró rápidamente a donde estaba él al mismo tiempo que se filtraba la nieve en el lugar. Cuando la figura encapuchada cerró la puerta, se volvió a Stan y exclamó:_

_- ¡Uff! ¡Qué nieve! ¡La tormenta estará pronto en su punto!_

_Stan retrocedió enseguida._

_Esa voz… Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte._

_- ¡¿R-Romper Stomper? –exclamó el chico lleno de miedo._

_El aludido se descubrió y, sonriendo maliciosamente, le dijo:_

_- Veo que reconociste mi voz… Lo que significa que ya pasó el efecto de la droga._

_- ¡¿D-dro-droga? ¡¿D-…?_

_Enseguida Stan se acordó de lo que le había sucedido no hace unas horas: Un par de tipos musculosos irrumpieron en su casa tras unos treinta minutos de haberse ido sus padres a Denver para visitar a una tía suya; recordó haber opuesto resistencia al principio, pero los tipos eran muy fuertes, ya que uno logró sostenerle mientras que el otro le suministraba una inyección completa con algún líquido calmante._

_Al acordarse de ello, miró a Stomper con miedo. El aludido, al notar su miedo, se incorporó y se acercó sigilosamente al pelinegro, quien a su vez intentaba retroceder._

_- Ven aquí… - susurraba Stomper al estar cerca de él._

_- ¡NO! – chilló Stan - ¡No me hagas daño!_

_Stomper, desoyendo su súplica, se inclinó y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y la pared; Stan, llorando de terror ante lo que el sujeto podría hacerle, le preguntó:_

_- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí desnudo? ¡¿En dónde estoy?_

_El pelinegro de cabellera larga lo abrazó fuertemente ante la sorpresa del aludido, quien empezó a forcejear en un intento por apartarse de él._

_- ¡Suéltame! – suplicaba desesperado._

_- No._

_Mark empezó a tararear mientras bajaba una mano hacia los glúteos de Stan y, con habilidad, puso uno de los dedos entre ellos para explorar la cavidad anal. Stan, por su parte, sintió aumentar su terror ante aquél contacto, puesto que evidenciaba las intenciones de Stomper para con él._

_- ¡No! – rogaba entre lágrimas al sentir el dedo de Stomper acariciar en círculos su cavidad anal- ¡Por favor! __¡No!_

- "_My love, leave yourself behind… Beat inside me, leave you blind…"_

_Stan dejó de moverse al instante al escuchar aquellas palabras._

_Esas líneas… ¿Dónde había escuchado esas tiernas palabras?_

- "_My love, you have found peace… __You were searching for relief" – seguía cantándole Mark entre susurros mientras le mordía la oreja con ternura._

_Stan miró a Mark con sorpresa._

_Ahora recordaba dónde las había escuchado antes, puesto que durante los tres meses que transcurrieron desde que había cortado con Wendy había empezado a escuchar una dulce y melodiosa voz cantarle aquellas líneas como si fueran una canción de cuna desde la ventana de su habitación._

_Aquellas palabras le hablaban de que tenía una vida por delante, de que el amor es aquello que da todo con tal de verle feliz, de compartir dicha y pena por igual, de redimir todo lo malo en pos de todo lo bueno... _

_Incluso de que podía ser fuerte si el amor se hallaba germinado en su corazón y en su alma, tal y como era el caso del propio Stan, quien poco a poco se iba enamorando del dueño de aquella voz que le hablaba de amor casto y paciente sin imaginarse que fuera su captor._

_**Tonight you will sleep for good  
>You will wait for me my love<strong>_

_- Tú – dijo el joven de cabello corto -… ¿Eras tú el que… el que cantaba en mi ventana?_

_Mark apartó su mano de la cavidad de Stan y, mirándolo con tristeza, le respondió:_

_- Sí… Y lo seguiría haciendo por siempre con tal de verte feliz…_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cantabas cerca de mi ventana?_

_- Porque… Porque… Te amo._

_Stan se sorprendió._

_Mark, sonriendo con tristeza, le volvió la espalda al joven Marsh y dijo:_

_- Traeré tu ropa para que te vistas. La nevada va a estar tremenda muy pronto y no debes resfriarte._

_Dicho esto, se incorporó y estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta; sin embargo, Stan le detuvo al exclamarle:_

_- ¡Mark, espera!_

_El aludido se volvió, sólo para encontrarse con los labios del joven Marsh atrapando los suyos. Era un beso casto, un beso que se profundizaba conforme pasaba el tiempo…_

_Un beso que parecía confesarle a Mark lo que las palabras poco podían hacer._

_Stan se apartó un poco de Mark y, uniendo su frente con la suya, le dijo:_

_- Esa canción me llenaba de paz cada vez que la oía..._

_- Stan…_

_- E hizo que me enamorara de su dueño sin conocerlo tan siquiera. Todas las noches esperaba hallar al dueño de esa voz que me hablaba de lo bello que es el amor, de lo que te puede enseñar, de lo que puedes aprender… Incluso de lo fuerte que te puede hacer si crees en él..._

- …

_- Y ahora, justamente aquí, en medio de quién sabe dónde, estoy frente a ti, el dueño de esa voz de dulces melodías y dulces palabras dichas desde el corazón… _

_Mark, sin contenerse más, plantó sus labios en los de Stan, quien le correspondía con avidez a la par de que le ayudaba a quitarse el suéter y los pantalones sólo para descubrir que él no tenía nada debajo de aquella ropa._

_- Te amo – susurraba Stomper mientras le besaba el cuello._

_- Yo también – le respondía Stan mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por lo que le dictaba su corazón._

_Y durante el resto de la noche, ambos hombres hicieron lo que siempre habían soñado: Amarse el uno al otro._

_::Flashback::_

**&%&%&%&%&%&**

Abrí mis ojos al terminar de evocar ese bello recuerdo de hace unas horas con dos manos tocando mi torso por detrás y un rostro hundido en mi espalda. Sonriendo, crucé de brazos, tocando con mis manos las de Stan; no obstante, a los pocos segundos sentí como él quitaba sus manos de mi torso y se recargaba en mis hombros rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos, teniendo como resultado el encuentro de nuestros rostros.

Sonriendo angelicalmente, Stan me dijo en el oído:

- Te amo, Mark Stomper.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi corazón saltara de gozo y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le respondí uniendo mi frente con la suya:

- Yo también te amo, Stanley Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Protegido en sus brazos.<strong>

Kyle lloraba desconsoladamente en mis brazos mientras que yo me sentía impotente y lleno de rabia al no poder hacer nada por detener aquél torrente de agua salada. La razón de sus lágrimas no era ese idiota de Eric Cartman; bueno, realmente ese cabrón manipulador nunca ha sido el motivo de sus lágrimas, pero siempre le irritaba con toda clase de comentarios respecto a su gente y religión.

No, Cartman podría hacer llorar a un bebé, pero no a Kyle.

A _mi_ Kyle.

La razón de aquellas lágrimas tenían una palabra con tiempo, nombre y apellido incluidos: La desaparición de Stan Marsh desde hace 72 horas.

Sí. El mejor amigo de mi pareja lleva desaparecido 72 horas… Perdón, _raptado_ desde hace 72 horas. Y si digo raptado, es porque tengo a un sospechoso en mi lista. ¿Quién podría ser ese sospechoso? Digamos que un contacto mío me comentó hace unas horas que le pareció haber visto a Stan con él bañado, semidesnudo y totalmente drogado, listo para ser vendido al mejor postor en las profundidades del bosque cercano al lago Stark que de noche funcionaba como un mercado de esclavos.

Eso llevaba a un solo nombre, el cual entraba perfectamente en la categoría de sospechosos: Eric Clarkson, el chulo de South Park.

Maldito Clarkson, definitivamente ese hijo de perra cruzó la línea de tolerancia en el territorio de mi pandilla; puede que consiga a las mejores viejas, pero nunca se le ha pedido que las drogue, sino que simplemente las engatuse con dinero o con lo que sea.

Y Kyle lo sabe mejor que nadie, puesto que el año pasado ese hijo de puta le drogó durante una fiesta que él ofreció y lo subastó ante dos de sus mejores clientes: Un idiota llamado Clay Kazimierc… Y yo, Trent Boyett.

**&%&%&%&%&%**

_::Flashback::_

_**Now I am strong  
>You gave me all<br>You gave all you had and now I am home**_

_Veía todo doble._

_No sé qué tenía ese refresco de fresa que me ofreció el mayordomo de Eric, el chulo de la escuela, pero de repente me hizo sentir mareado._

_- ¿Está usted bien, señor Broflovski? – me preguntó._

_- N-no l-lo…_

_De repente vi que todo se oscurecía, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo caía al suelo..._

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

_Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que me habían echado agua; aún me sentía mareado y con trabajo podía hablar. _

_- ¿Q-qué…? ¿Q…?_

_Voces._

_Oía voces maliciosas rodeándome, veía cómo unas manos que me levantaban y me guiaban por un pasillo hacia un cuarto oscuro; cuando llegué ahí, una luz se encendió, dejando ver a dos sombras, las cuales dialogaban sobre quién sabe qué cosas. No escuchaba el diálogo debido a que mis sentidos estaban totalmente apagados desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo._

_De repente vi a una tercera sombra, la cual parecía haber entrado intempestivamente, y empezó a dialogar con las otras dos. Pasó un buen rato, hasta que una de ellas le entregó algo otra a la par que sentía cómo me guiaban hacia ella, la cual me tomó de un brazo y me sacó de ahí._

_De esa oscuridad._

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, leave you blind<strong>_

_Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y observé hacia la pared tapizada de fotos de mujeres semidesnudas y de bandas de rock grundge y power metal como Pearl Jam y Nightwish._

_Asustado, me incorporé intempestivamente y observé un poco más._

_Estaba en una habitación, en el cuarto de alguien… Que no era Kenny. Es decir, por un momento pensé que realmente estaba en el cuarto de Kenny, salvo por el detalle de los posters de esas bandas de rock, ya que a Kenny le gustaba el rock del estilo de Slimpknot, All That Remains y Rise Against._

_No obstante, me había fijado también en un vergonzoso detalle: Estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza. No sé qué carajo me había pasado y ni quería saberlo; simplemente quería irme de la habitación de la casa de no sé quién y regresar a mi hogar para bañarme y pasar el jabón por todo mi cuerpo._

_- Despertaste._

_Me helé de miedo enseguida._

_Esa voz…_

_Me volví lentamente y podría jurar que iba a morir de una taquicardia fulminante, ya que frente a mí estaba uno de los tipos con quién no quisiera toparme ni a punta de pistola: Trent Boyett._

_- ¡¿T-Trent? – exclamé lleno de terror mientras veía cómo el tipo se me acercaba lentamente._

_Oh, Santa Madre de Dios… ¡¿Estaba en la habitación de Trent Boyett? ¡¿Estaba ahí, desnudo y a merced del tipo más peligroso de Colorado? _

_El aludido, quien solamente llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y lucía una musculatura perfectamente moldeada, se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras que yo, lejos de retroceder, me quedaba estático debido al señor miedo que se había apoderado de mí. Luego, sonriente, me miró fijamente y me dijo:_

_- Has dormido como un oso toda la tarde de ayer. _

_- ¡¿T-toda la tarde?_

_- Sip. Toda la tarde y toda la noche. De hecho, hoy es domingo y son las 10 de la mañana._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Domingo? ¡Por Dios, tengo que irme! _

_Intenté incorporarme, pero Trent me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me preguntó:_

_- ¿A dónde carajo crees que vas? _

_- Uhmmm… ¿A-a mi casa?_

_- ¡Je! ¿A tu casa? ¿Y se puede saber con qué ropa te irás a tu casa?_

_- Yo me quedé en silencio._

_Trent ladeó la cabeza y, sentándonos en la cama, me preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué tanto recuerdas del día de ayer después de la fiesta del tal Clarkson?_

_- Bueno… Yo… Yo… No… Nada. No recuerdo nada… De hecho, solo recuerdo haber visto sombras señalándome… __Uhmmm… Veía todo doble, estaba mareado... _

_- Mmm… Por lo visto la droga que te suministraron era bastante fuerte como me lo imaginé._

_**My love, look what you can do  
>I am mending, I'll be with you <strong>_

_Miré a Trent muy sorprendido; éste añadió:_

_- Kyle… Estuviste así de cerca de desaparecer del mapa de South Park para siempre._

_- ¡¿Q-qué? ¡¿D-de…?_

_- Bueno… Dicho en otras palabras: Estuviste a punto de ser vendido a un idiota como esclavo sexual por Clarkson._

_Me llevé una mano a la boca._

_¿Esclavo sexual? ¿Clarkson me habia drogado para venderme a quién sabe quién?_

_- D-Dios – susurré lleno de terror -… ¡Oh, por Dios!_

_Me eché a llorar._

_¡Por Dios! ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! No podía creerlo ni quería hacerlo, mas la mirada profunda de Boyett parecía confirmarme que todo era cierto, que era una verdad que se reforzaba al escuchar las siguientes palabras:_

_- Por suerte llegué a tiempo y pude salvarte… Compitiendo en esa subasta contra ese tal Clay Kazimierc y pagándole a ese hijo de puta de Clarkson los 100,000 dólares que tenía en mis manos._

_Mi corazón paró en seco._

_¡¿Cien mil dólares? Era un precio muy alto… Y Boyett pagó ese precio. Lo pagó… ¿Para salvarme?_

_- ¿Tú… Tú me compraste? _

_- Iba a pagarle esa cantidad por las viejas que Clarkson dijo conseguir para mí y para mis chicos, pero al verte, decidí comprarte… Y no te preocupes, que mis cuates saben de esto y se resignaron a tener sexo con las putas de la escuela._

_- Entonces… Entonces debo devolverte ese dinero de algún modo… ¿Verdad? _

_Trent arqueó una ceja mientras que yo me reprochaba a mí mismo para mis adentros. Más estúpido no pude haberme sentido al hacerle una pregunta cuya respuesta era bastante obvia._

_Me levanté de la cama con mis dos manos cubriendo mis partes nobles; por Dios que sentía pena de estar desnudo frente a alguien tan peligroso como él. Y ni qué decir de lo que me pudo haber hecho el día anterior, un detalle que no quiero saber para evitar traumarme de por vida._

_Volviéndome hacia él, le dije:_

_- Te agradezco que me hayas salvado, Trent. Realmente te lo agradezco, pero… Tengo que ver cómo devolverte ese dinero. No quiero tener problemas contigo ni mucho menos de esa índole. Ahora, ¿podrías… prestarme algo de ropa para ponerme?_

_Trent se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba; quise apartarme para que pudiera abrir la puerta del clóset y sacara algo de ropa para ponerme, pero él con rapidez me tomó del cuello y me besó._

_Dios… Su beso era brusco y cálido a la vez; intenté resistirme, pero él profundizaba el beso más y más, a tal grado de que no pudiera respirar. De repente, sentí que empezaba a acariciarme el trasero al mismo tiempo que me empujaba hacia la cama._

_Una vez en ella, llevé mis manos hacia sus pantalones y empecé a desabrochárselos mientras que él continuaba besándome y me masturbaba con una mano libre; una vez que nos deshicimos de su ropa, me jaló un poco hacia él y me abrió las piernas para posicionarse entre ellas._

_- ¡Trent, no! – exclamé al adivinar lo que iba a hacerme - ¡Ahí no!_

_- ¿Aún no estás listo, eh? – me preguntó con una súbita tristeza– No te preocupes… No haré nada lo que tú no quieras…_

_Dicho esto, se postró en la cama y me jaló nuevamente hacia él, quedando encima de sus piernas con nuestras partes nobles juntas y abrazándome con fuerza para reanudar sus besos en mis hombros, en mis labios y en mis mejillas para mi sorpresa._

_**You took my hand added a plan  
>You gave me your heart<br>I asked you to dance with me**_

_No sé cómo habíamos llegado todo esto, pero me sentí feliz de no tener su pene empalado en mi trasero, al menos aún no, ya que, bueno, realmente no estaba listo para esa clase de interacción erótica homosexual._

_Trent tomó ambos miembros y, con delicadeza, empezó a masturbarnos. Yo sentía cómo la temperatura aumentaba conforme él aumentaba la velocidad de sus manos; mi mente empezaba a perderse en medio de aquél océano de placer que a la par le transmitía a mi amante ocasional a través de los besos que le daba en sus labios._

_La respiración se sintió pesada en los dos y llegó un momento en que logramos gradualmente llegar a nuestro clímax de manera sincronizada y perfecta para luego caer rendidos uno encima del otro._

_Ratos después, Trent me plantó un beso en la frente y me preguntó:_

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- S-sí – le respondí ._

_- Bien… Porque esta es la paga por los cien mil dólares que gasté en ti._

_Lo miré extrañado mientras que él se levantaba del lecho para limpiarse los residuos de nuestros fluidos corporales. No obstante, lo detuve tomándole de la muñeca y le pregunté:_

_- ¿Eso es todo?_

_Él se volvió hacia mí y me respondió:_

_- ¿Acaso pensaste en otra cosa?_

_- Sí… Pensé que iba a llegar a un arreglo contigo para poder devolverte el dinero. No me parece justo que me hayas rescatado usando el dinero de tus chicos para pagarle a ese cabrón. Lo que pasó entre los dos es solo cosa de una mañana…_

_- Eso es lo que sucedió para ti… Pero para mí… Esto… Es sólo una manera de expresar lo que siento por ti._

_Me sorprendí._

_Trent, con una sonrisa triste, añadió:_

_- Hace un par de años que empecé a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ti. No preguntes cómo chingados surgió esto, pero te diré que tú y yo no podemos ser el uno para el otro. No podemos… Porque tú… Tú tienes ojos para Stan, para Kenny, para Tucker o para ese cabrón de Cartman. _

_- ¡¿Qué? – exclamé indignado- ¡¿Tener mis ojos en ellos? Seré bisexual, pero no me fijo en mis amigos ni mucho menos en un cabrón como Craig o en un gordo racista como Cartman._

_- Bueno… Eso me consuela un poco…_

_- ¡Pues te consolaría más el saber que sólo tengo ojos para ti!_

_Me llevé una mano a los labios mientras que Trent abrió los ojos como platos._

_- ¿Q-qué? – susurró el bully._

_Bajé la mirada muy apenado._

_- Tú siempre has estado presente en mis pensamientos – le dije -. Te sueño un sin número de veces y hasta te observo discretamente. P-pensé… Pensé que nunca me harías caso porque no eras marica y odiabas con toda tu alma a los homosexuales… O bisexuales, en mi caso._

_- Kyle…_

_- Pero el enterarme de que sientes algo por mí hace que tenga esperanzas, ¿sabes? _

_Trent se sentó en la cama y, con una sonrisa, me abrazó y me dijo:_

_- Eres mi luz en medio de la oscuridad, Kyle… Y créeme que me dio miedo perderte cuando Gary Harrison me advirtió de que ibas a ser vendido por Clarkson… _

_- ¿G-Gary? – me aparté de él con sorpresa y añadí: - ¡¿Él te dijo eso? _

_- Sí._

_- ¿Pero cómo…?_

_- Gary va a sus fiestas como uno de los oídos del FBI. Esos cabrones federales han estado detrás de Clarkson todo este tiempo y pues… Yo… Yo me ofrecí como ayudante para atraparle a cambio de los 100 mil dólares para salvarte._

_- ¿O sea que…? ¿Ese dinero…?_

_- No era de los chicos, sino del gobierno. Prácticamente dio resultado dada la reñida competencia que hubo entre ese tal Clay y yo en la subasta. Además de que estabas completamente desnudo con un collar de Pet cuando te presentaron ante nosotros._

_Le abracé con fuerza y empecé a llorar mientras que él me prodigaba de tiernos besos en el hombro e intentaba calmarme._

_Ahora sé que Dios no escribe las cosas en vano, ya que en los brazos de Trent Boyett hallé la felicidad, el amor y, sobre todo, la sensación de protección._

_La protección en sus brazos._

_::Flashback::_

_**%&%&%&%&%&**_

- Ven, Kyle – le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas de su rostro -. Tenemos que hacer un par de llamadas.

- ¿Llamadas?

- Sí… Es hora de patearle el trasero a Clarkson.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Virginidad adictiva.<strong>

Clyde y yo estábamos estacionados en el mirador.

Denver se veía espectacular desde ahí, había que admitirlo; podíamos ver sus luces encendiéndose animadamente, dando señales de que en esa ciudad había vida por doquier, hasta en sus callejones.

Clyde me pasaba un plato con dos tacos de pollo asado con su ensalada de tomate y cebolla encima, el cual lo recibí con una sonrisa y un beso en sus labios, ya que si había algo que no se podía negar era que Clyde y yo somos amantes de los tacos, de las películas de acción y de las carreras callejeras, pero ante todo somos amantes sentimentales.

Corrección: Somos pareja.

¿Cómo carajo llegamos a eso?

No tengo ni la más puta remota idea de cómo surgieron los sentimientos que tenemos el uno por el otro; y si así era nuestra situación, sinceramente la de mis amigos y sus parejas era peor… Pero eso es otra historia que narraré en otro momento.

En fin, me acuerdo bien de cómo inició nuestra relación de pareja...

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_**You loved honestly  
>Did what you could release<br>Aaaahhh oooh**_

_Clyde comía sus tacos de cochinita pibil en la mesa del restaurante Taco Bell en Denver; disfrutaba cada bocado que le pegaba al compuesto de tortilla y carne grasosa de cerda con su cebolla picada y su chile habanero. De hecho, era su tipo de taco favorito desde que viajó a Yucatán meses atrás, en donde probó la cochinita y los panuchos a más no poder._

_De repente, uno de los meseros se acercó llevándole una botella de Coca Cola y se la asentó; Clyde, extrañado, le dijo al mesero:_

_- Disculpa, amigo… Yo no pedí Coca Cola._

_- Lo sé – le respondió el mesero señalando hacia algún punto del restaurante-, pero el caballero de aquella mesa que está detrás de usted se lo envía._

_Clyde se volvió hacia la dirección a donde señalaba el mesero… Y se puso blanco del miedo al ver quién le enviaba la Coca Cola._

_A cinco mesas de donde estaba él se hallaba nada más y nada menos que Josh Meyers, uno de los miembros más prominentes de la pandilla de Trent Boyett. Meyers era conocido por ser un amante de las armas punzocortantes y por portar siempre un cuchillo de cocina en el cinturón para lastimar a todo aquél que intentara joderle._

_Definitivamente su día se arruinó._

_Le sonrió tontamente y agitó la mano en señal de saludo. Luego se volvió al mesero y le dijo:_

_- Uhmmm… Pregúntele al chico de esa mesa qué tipo de taco le gustaría comer y se lo lleva._

**No quiero tener problemas…**_, pensaba con temor._

_El mesero asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Meyers._

_Aquello le daría el tiempo para comer rápidamente, tomar la Coca Cola, pagar y huir como loco del lugar antes de que el tipejo intentase alguna locura que hiciera venir a la policía… O al menos eso iba a hacer cuando Josh se acercó y se sentó frente a él con esa sonrisa maliciosa._

_Clyde, al notar su presencia, le dijo:_

_- ¡Oh! ¡Ho-hola, Josh! Uhmmm… Gr-gracias por el refresco. Es… M-muy amable de tu parte._

_- Al contrario, Clyde: Gracias por el taco._

_El joven Donovan comía intranquilamente su taco y bebía el refresco ante la mirada de un Meyers estático e inexpresivo. Éste, por su parte, sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Clyde en ese estado de miedo absoluto por su presencia. Era divertido para él ver cómo su presa se retorcía de terror a pesar de que intentara ocultarlo mediante el acto de comer y beber a gusto._

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos por un buen rato, sobre todo cuando Josh empezó a comer al instante de que le llevaran su platillo. No obstante, el silencio se rompió cuando Clyde terminó de comer y anunció a su indeseable visitante mientras sacaba su cartera:_

_- B-bien, Josh. Uhmmm… Supongo que debo dejarte comer en paz, así que… Aquí tienes mi parte del consumo._

**Y te vas al carajo, maldito maníaco**, _terminaba de decirle mentalmente antes de dar la vuelta e irse_**.**

_Caminó discretamente hacia la salida, no sin antes volverse para ver la reacción de su invitado; se sorprendió de ver que Josh no había reaccionado violentamente, sino que simplemente seguía degustando su comida con tranquilidad inmutable._

_Eso no le gustaba nada a Clyde; de hecho, su instinto le había declarado que tenía que salir corriendo del lugar rápidamente y sin voltear atrás, cosa que hizo al momento de poner un pie en la calle._

_Corrió con todas sus fuerzas por las calles solitarias de Denver hasta que se desvió por un momento y entró a un callejón sin salida para tomar aire antes de continuar su recorrido hacia el paradero del autobús. _

_**I know you're pleased to go  
>I won't relieve this love<strong>_

_El encuentro con Meyers le produjo un miedo atroz en su corazón; quién sabe de lo que habría sido capaz el tipejo de hacerle si se hubiera quedado ahí y salir juntos del restaurante. Acechó discretamente para asegurarse de que el tipo no le estuviera siguiendo._

_Nadie._

_No había nadie en la calle._

_- Dios – susurró con alivio mientras salía del callejón-… ¡Estuvo cerca!_

_Se dispuso a retomar su andar con la confianza de que Meyers no le hubiera seguido; sin embargo, a los pocos metros de haber avanzado, una voz conocida le dijo:_

_- ¿Yendo a casa, gordito?_

_El terror se apoderó de él._

_Se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz y, con nerviosismo, le dijo:_

_- ¡Oh! H-ho-hola de nuevo, Josh. Uhmmm… ¿Vas también para la estación de autobuses?_

_- No – le respondió el pelinegro escuetamente con una sonrisa maliciosa e el rostro._

_- B-bien… Bien… Uhmmm… Entonces… Nos ve-_

_- Espera un momento, gordito – le interrumpió el joven ex convicto mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca -. Tenemos que hablar._

_- Dios… J-Josh… L-lo que sea que quieras decirme, m-me lo p-puedes decir mañana._

_Meyers se echó a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada atónita de un Clyde aterrorizado y añadió:_

_- ¿Siempre dejas plantadas a tus citas a ciegas… virgencito?_

_Clyde abrió la boca de asombro sin darse cuenta de que Josh se lo llevaba nuevamente al callejón para luego aprisionarlo entre sus brazos y la pared._

_- ¿Cómo… cómo supiste que yo esperaba a mi cita a ciegas… Y de que yo era virgen? – le inquirió Donovan al tener conciencia de donde estaba._

_- Bueno… Escuché que varios cabrones, incluyendo tus amigos, apostaron a que tú esta noche no intentarías por tercera vez perder tu virginidad con alguna de tus citas a ciegas… Pero lo más curioso del todo es que… Yo soy J.M89, tu cita de hoy._

_Clyde no podía dar crédito a lo que oía._

_Durante varios meses entraba a una página de citas en donde contactaba con personas de distintas partes de Colorado, a quienes citaba en Denver para conocerlas un poco y ver si eran aptas para ayudarle a perder su virginidad._

_Lamentablemente para el joven Donovan, todas las citas que tuvo fueron un total fracaso; ninguna de las personas que conoció fue de su total agrado, ya sea porque esas personas le resultaran arrogantes o por el simple hecho de que el individuo en si se decepcionada al ver que su cita era un chico de 17 años._

_A J.M89 lo conoció en esa página de citas hace un año; supuestamente era de la ciudad de Nueva York y que era hijo de un modesto abogado. Que iba a la preparatoria pública y que ansiaba estudiar medicina o leyes en alguna universidad del país o fuera del mismo. _

_Incluso habían compartido algunos que otros secretitos que nadie conocía: Mientras que el de Clyde era su bisexualidad y su obsesión con los osos de peluche, el de J.M89 era su fascinación por tener sexo en las calles, especialmente en los oscuros callejones solitarios… Y el de estar enamorado de un chico que conoció en la escuela; sobre ese aspecto, le confesó que había tenido sus sueños húmedos con él y que se masturbaba al llegar a casa cada vez que lo veía._

_Ahora que Josh le había confesado que él era J.M89, la imagen que tenía de su amigo se fue por la borda._

_**Now I am strong  
>You gave me all<br>You gave all you had and now I am home**_

_Mirándolo con indignación, lo apartó bruscamente y le reclamó:_

_- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un maldito cabrón mentiroso, Meyers! ¡¿Les mientes a tus víctimas para luego hacerles quien sabe qué cosa? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Inventas que eres hijo de abogados y que vives en la Gran Manzana para llamar la atención de la gente o porque sientes vergüenza de ser de pueblo?_

_Josh no decía nada, ni una palabra. _

_Simplemente estaba ahí, parado, mirándole inexpresivamente. Clyde, al ver esa reacción, dijo:_

_- ¿Sabes algo, Meyers? Vete al carajo… Simplemente vete al carajo._

_Dicho esto, se iba a retirar, pero Meyers lo tomó nuevamente de la muñeca y, ante la sorpresa de Donovan, llevó la mano hacia sus partes nobles, las cuales estaban en plena erección._

_- ¿P-pero qué…?_

_- ¿Sorprendente, eh? Cuando me levanto, me levanto con una erección causada por esos malditos sueños húmedos en los que tú apareces. No tienes ni la más jodida idea de las ganas que tengo de metértelo por el culo y hacerte gritar mi nombre… No tienes ni la más mínima idea de las cosas que quiero hacerte en la cama o en un callejón. ¿Quieres perder tu virginidad? ¡Pues este es el momento! ¡Con un carajo que estoy dispuesto a hacerte ese favor sin nada a cambio!_

_- Y-yo…_

_- Los sentimientos no importan en estos momentos, Clyde… Ni siquiera los que tengo hacia ti. Tu mayor interés es intentar perder algo que bien lo puedes perder a la edad que quieras y con la persona que quieras, no bajo la presión de una bola de pendejos a los que llamas amigos._

_- J-Josh…_

_- Tómalo ahora o lárgate a South Park a que todos se burlen de ti y te llamen por el apodo que te pusieron a tus espaldas: El virgencito._

_- ¡No!_

_Apartó su mano del bulto creciente de Josh y, con lágrimas en los ojos, añadió:_

_- ¡Quiero perder mi virginidad! ¡La quiero perder ahora para poder demostrarles a mis amigos que no soy un marica cobarde!_

_- ¿Y con quién la quieres perder, Clyde? ¿Con cualquier individuo de una cita a ciegas o con la persona que amas? _

_- Yo… ¡Déjame en paz!_

_Josh jaló a Clyde, lo empujó hacia la pared y lo besó en los labios mientras rozaba sus partes nobles con las del pelicastaño. Clyde sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a estremecer ante aquél íntimo contacto mientras que Josh le besaba el cuello con pasión._

_- J-Josh… Ah… Ah… Por favor… Ngh… _

_- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o en un hotel? – le susurraba Josh sensualmente mientras abría la cremallera de sus pantalones para masturbarle – Conozco uno cerca de aquí. Sus camas son muy cómodas y sus sábanas limpias…_

_- Ngh… _

_- Ahí incluso hay baños en donde puedes ducharte después de esto y simular que nada ha pasado entre nosotros._

_- Argh… Hotel… Llévame a un hotel._

_Josh sonrió._

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

_- ¡Oh, carajo! – exclamaba Clyde en éxtasis mientras movía sus caderas violentamente a reacción de empalarse en sí mismo el miembro de Josh._

_Su mente estaba perdida en medio de un océano placentero que le impedía pensar en lo que hacía y con quién lo hacía. El tener el miembro de Josh dentro de él lo hacía sentir complacido y hambriento de tener por más tiempo aquél instrumento del amor que lo enloquecía desde que lo probó meses atrás en el mismo hotel en donde se encontraban ahora._

_- ¡Dios! – exclamaba Josh mientras acariciaba las caderas de Clyde - ¡Oh, Dios!_

_La experiencia que tuvo Clyde con Josh aquella noche fue la mejor que había tenido en su vida. Josh era un magnífico amante, tenía qué admitirlo; era discreto, gentil y considerado en el lecho, y su miembro era una verdadera delicia para él. De hecho, jamás pasó por su cabeza ir a la cama con otra persona que no fuera Josh. _

_Éste, por su parte, se sentía muy a gusto con Clyde tanto dentro como fuera de la cama. El cuerpo de Donovan era un deleite celestial para él, prácticamente un pedazo de ambrosía al que no quería renunciar ni a patadas, y una droga que calmaba sus peores instintos. _

_Una droga…_

_Parecía mentira que el ex convicto cumpliera la promesa de que se volverían adictos el uno al otro, porque prácticamente eso era lo que los mantenía unidos en ese momento: Gozarse entre sí sin el conocimiento de nadie más que de ellos mismos._

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, I'll be with you<strong>_

_Josh cambió de posición con Clyde al sentir que el clímax se aproximaba; Clyde, sosteniéndose de las sábanas, se limitaba a gemir y a susurrar el nombre de su amante mientras que Josh lo embestía con mayor fuerza._

_En una de esas embestidas, Clyde susurró:_

_- J-Josh… Josh… T-te… __T-te… Te amo._

_El aludido detuvo sus embestidas muy sorprendido y preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Clyde, con la respiración entrecortada, le dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa esbozada en el rostro:_

_- Te... amo. Te amo._

_Josh lo miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando lo que quería escuchar? ¿Acaso su mente le jugaba una jugarreta?_

_Clyde se incorporó, abrazó tiernamente a Josh y le dijo:_

_- Una vez dijiste que me amabas. En ese momento yo estaba asustado por muchas cosas sobre ti, pero… en estos cinco meses me demostraste que no eras un monstruo, sino alguien que quería ser comprendido. Si… Si ese amor se extinguió de tu corazón, lo entenderé._

_Y lo besó en los labios._

_Josh le correspondió el beso con fervor y con lágrimas en los ojos. Al apartarse un poco, ambos jóvenes amantes se abrazaron…_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&%&%&**_

… Y ambos terminamos haciendo el amor toda la noche.

Es un dulce recuerdo, tal vez el mejor de todos los que he tenido con él; es sorprendente como, de todas las personas de este mundo tan loco, te fijes certeramente en quien menos esperabas que fuera.

Je… Qué gracioso… Los cabrones a quienes considero "amigos" tienen como pareja a una que otra chica bonita y sexy… Bueno, la mayoría, ya que unos cuatro individuos y yo somos la excepción.

Yo soy bisexual al igual que Clyde y no cambiaría esa bisexualidad por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por una tipa como Bebe o con una devora-hombres como Wendy. Realmente nunca he tenido nada en contra de los homosexuales ni de los bisexuales, lo que me alivia saber que mi opinión en la pandilla es respetada por entero ya que saben lo que les conviene para conmigo.

En cuanto a Rick Heisz, Callum Brake y Jim Colt, los tres de 15 años, son un caso digno de admirar; contra los "valores" de la pandilla, esos tres son amantes entre sí, prácticamente un ménage à trois, como dicen los franceses. Jim y Callum son novios formales y oficiales, mientras que Rick es el amante de ambos.

Es un milagro que no haya nadie muerto aún en esa convivencia tan extraña y compleja que llevan esos tres de carácter fuerte.

No obstante, me atrevo a decir que esos tres se quedan cortos con Trent Boyett, el líder de mi pandilla y el sujeto más peligroso de South Park. Sí, Trent tiene fama de ser un tipo explosivo y vengativo con un carácter que hace que hasta el más grande cabrón del pueblo se meara en los pantalones, tal y como pude constatar con su famosa venganza en contra de Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick y Kyle Broflovski por ese estúpido asunto del Preescolar hace unos 3 años.

Carajo, ese caso me da escalofríos con tan sólo recordarlo, y eso que lo conocí en el reclusorio juvenil: Trent madreando a las puertas de sus casas y en plena calle a esos cuatro infelices de manera impune. La policía no pudo con él en esa ocasión debido a que los cuatro confesaron la verdad sobre el asunto de la señorita Cartlidge.

Tras esa venganza, Trent se rodeó de varios bullies y conformó la actual pandilla de la que yo formo parte.

Las mujeres morían por acostarse con él por su atractivo y su musculatura bien formada; aquellas que estuvieron con él dijeron que era el mejor sexo que habían tenido en su vida y que si lo volvían a hacer, lo harían con todo el gusto del mundo… Aunque ellas no sabían que él tenía cierto interés en gente de nuestro mismo sexo.

Corrección: Mantiene una relación sentimental desde hace un año con una persona del mismo sexo, pero de religión totalmente distinta.

Sobre ese punto no sé qué decir al respecto; si me dijeran que estuviera manteniendo una relación sentimental con cualquier otro cabrón de la preparatoria, podría echarme a reír porque sé que esa persona le tendría un miedo atroz a Trent, pero el simple hecho de que el poderoso líder de la pandilla mantenga una fuerte y estrecha relación sentimental con Kyle Broflovski hasta ahora me ha hecho pensar que Dios realmente está en todas partes y no sólo en las iglesias y sinagogas.

Kyle también es de carácter explosivo gracias a su convivencia impregnada de discusiones, peleas y golpes con Eric Cartman, pero fuera de ello él es un chico inteligente, agradable y atento con todos. Su fuerte amistad con Stan Marsh y con Kenny McCormick es la evidencia de que es un chico lleno de virtudes y defectos como cualquier ser humano.

Los chicos de la pandilla le respetan por sí solo y no solo por el simple hecho de que fuera la pareja de Trent; yo, por mi parte, le trato como a un hermano por su amistad con Clyde y por el aborrecimiento que tenemos ambos en común hacia la persona de Cartman.

Cielos… Recuerdo bien aquél día en que Kyle y Trent llegaron juntos en la motocicleta de Trent.

Todo el mundo sufrió de un paro cardiaco cuando le vieron descender de la moto y tomar a Trent de la mano; la pandilla tembló del asombro al verles caminar en los pasillos como una pareja más que abundaba en la escuela, aunque no eran de aquellas que se daban besos cada cinco minutos o decían cosas ridículas.

No… Ellos eran una pareja que daban muestras de cariño de manera íntima, aunque a veces se les escapaba hacerlo en público.

_**oooooohh ooooh  
>Du du du ooooooh<strong>_

Stan y Kenny, ¡je!, casi se morían del susto al verlo despedirse de Trent con un abrazo efusivo y tierno; recuerdo que Callum me comentó que ambos le preguntaron a Kyle cómo carajo pudo poner sus ojos en Trent y no en alguien más. Tuvo que pasar medio año para que ambos asimilaran y aceptaran a Trent como parte del círculo de amigos a la par de convivir con él.

Trent, por su parte, se esforzaba con tal de empezar desde cero con esos dos; actualmente goza de una buena amistad con Stan y con Kenny a la par de una enorme rivalidad y un tremendo odio hacia la muerte con Cartman. Ese culón detestará a todo el mundo, pero si hay alguien a quien odie y aborrezca más con toda su alma era sin duda alguna a Trent por dos cosas: Por mandarlo al hospital y por arrebatarle la atención de Kyle… Por quien siente una enorme atracción y tensión sexual desde la niñez.

Todo un pervertido el gordo, sin duda alguna…

- Josh – me llamó Clyde, quien me extendía mi celular -, tienes una llamada.

- ¿De quién?

Clyde miró hacia la pantalla y me respondió:

- De Trent.

Extrañado porque Trent no solía llamarme a altas horas de la noche, cogí el celular y contesté la llamada poniéndola en altavoz:

- ¿Si, Trent? ¿Qué pasa?

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

- Uhmmm… Estoy con Clyde en el mirador y ya estaba a punto de dormir aquí en el auto, ¿por qué?

_- Necesito ver a todos al amanecer justamente en donde estás, Josh._

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

_- ¿Clyde no te comentó?_

- ¿Comentarme qué? ¿Lo de Stan?

_- Sí._

Sí, si me dijo. ¿Cómo está Kyle, por cierto? ¿Está bien?

_- Está bien. De hecho, está conmigo en mi casa. Su madre le dio permiso para pasar la noche acá y de irse conmigo al mirador para reunirme contigo y con los demás para hablar y decidir qué hacer con el asunto de Stan. Tengo pruebas de que ese maldito de Clarkson está involucrado en esto y me temo que tendré que contactar con el FBI y con la Interpol para terminar con este asunto._

- Cuenta con nuestra presencia entonces, Trent. No sabes cuánto gusto me daría partirle la madre a ese cabrón.

_- Déjate de eso. ¿Qué sabes de Romper? ¿Le has visto? Intento localizar al cabrón, pero la llamada no entra._

- No desde hace tres días; se fue con una vieja a darse un paseíto por la montaña para ya sabes qué asuntito.

_- ¡Carajo! ¡Nosotros en ascuas por Stan y ese idiota de Stomper se va a follar con una pinche vieja!_

- ¿Con una vieja? – interrumpió Clyde con sorpresa – Pensé que era con un chico.

Miré a mi pareja muy sorprendido y le pregunté:

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es con una vieja?

- Bueno… No vas a creer lo que te diré, pero Tweek me comentó que hace cosa de tres noches pasó por ahí con Craig y que de repente le pareció ver a Stomper metiendo a un chico semidesnudo y drogado en la camioneta que estaba estacionada cerca del lago Stark… Un chico que se parecía mucho a Stan.

_- ¡¿Qué? _– exclamó Kyle desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Tweek? – le pregunté con un poco de molestia.

- Tweek me había dicho que no estaba seguro, Josh. Sabes bien cómo es él…

_- ¡Con un carajo, Clyde! _– exclamaba Trent muy molesto - _¡Ese detalle pudo haber sido una pista importante para localizar a Stan! _

_- ¡Pudiste haber dicho algo u obligado a Tweek a que lo dijera a la policía!_

- Lo siento – dijo Clyde con pena -… Es que conozco bien a Tweek y sé que él a veces padece de alucinaciones.

- Eso no importa ahora – le dije con calma mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos y le daba un beso en la frente -. Trent, te veremos mañana en el mirador. De aquí no nos moveremos.

_- Bien. Ahí les veré. Hasta mañana._

- Hasta mañana.

Colgué y miré a Clyde, quien bajaba la mirada lleno de pena; tomé su barbilla con un dedo y, sonriente, le dije:

- Hey… No te preocupes, Clyde. Todos cometemos errores. Tal vez Tweek estaba teniendo sus ataques de alucinaciones como siempre, pero tampoco podemos descartar que pudo haber visto a Stan con Romper.

- ¿Pero y si realmente era Stan el chico con el que Romper estaba? ¿Y si realmente Romper le habría pedido el favor a Clarkson de que se consiguiera a Stan?

- Bueno, si todo eso fuera cierto… Entonces el cabrón no tuvo madre en avisar que se iba con Stan a follar en lo profundo del bosque durante tres días enteros. Es más, de haber sido así, me arrepentiría entonces de haberle prestado la camioneta.

- ¿Y qué haría Trent si fuese cierto ese asunto?

- ¡Uff! Créeme que no querrás saber lo que Boyett le haría si todo eso fuera verdad… Pero ahora es momento de dormir, pequeño. Mañana va a ser un día muy agitado.

Clyde sonrió y, al rozar sus labios con los míos, se acomodó en mi pecho y ambos cerramos los ojos para entregarnos a Morfeo…

O al menos eso pensábamos cuando de repente sonó nuevamente mi celular; refunfuñando por querer dormir en paz con Clyde, agarré el móvil y observé la pantalla. Nuestra sorpresa fue enorme, ya que nos espantó el sueño de un dos por tres al ver que en la pantalla se leía el nombre de Mark "Romper" Stomper.

- ¡Es Romper! – exclamó Clyde.

- Lo sé – le dije un poco confundido.

Abrí el móvil y puse la llamada en alta voz.

_- ¡Hola, Josh! _– saludó Romper.

- ¡Stomper! – exclamé - ¡Milagro de que te dejas escuchar, cabrón!

_- Lo sé. ¿Y Clyde? ¿Cómo está?_

- Está conmigo en mi auto por aquí, en el mirador.

- Hola, Mark – saludó Clyde un tanto contrariado.

_- ¡Hola, Clyde!_

_- ¡Hola, Clyde! _ - saludó una voz conocida.

Clyde y yo nos miramos mutuamente de sorpresa.

Esa voz…

- ¡¿STAN? – exclamamos al unísono.

_- El mismo._

- ¡¿Stan, dónde estás? – exclamé lleno de sorpresa y, ¿por qué no?, de alegría por escuchar la voz de quien estaba en boca de todos - ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Estás con el cabrón de Stomper?

_- Sipis. Estoy bien. Estamos a pocos kilómetros justamente de donde están ustedes. _

- ¡¿En serio? – exclamó Clyde.

_- Si._

- ¡Viejo, no te imaginas lo felices que estamos de escucharte! – exclamé - ¡Tus padres están angustiados, Kyle y Kenny también!

- Por un momento pensamos que fuiste vendido por Clarkson –argumentó Clyde-… Ya que Tweek y Gary argumentaron haberte visto drogado en donde ese malnacido.

_- Uhmmm… De hecho, fui raptado por Clarkson por encargo de Mark. _

- ¡¿QUÉEE? – gritamos al unísono.

_- Si. Créanme que no le disculpo mucho eso…_

_- ¡Oh, vamos, Stanley! ¡Te dije que lo siento!_

_- Lo sé, pero mira el desmadre que causaste al desaparecerme por tres días enteros_**…**

_- Pero al menos estás conmigo y no con otro cabrón._

_- Eso sí…_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

Stan y yo llegamos al mirador, donde nos esperaban Josh y Clyde afuera del auto; al bajarnos del vehículo, Stan abrazó a Clyde y a Josh, aunque claro, yo no esperaría ese recibimiento hacia mí dado el detalle de que yo era el causante de todo el desastre en el condado.

Y ese pensamiento fue muy acertado.

Josh se volvió hacia mí y de una buena vez me dio un certero puñetazo en el rostro ante las miradas asustadas de Clyde y de Stan.

- ¡Hey,viejo! – exclamé al incorporarme con una mano en una mejilla – ¡Dije que lo sentía!

- Eres un reverendo pendejo, Stomper – me espetó Josh con sequedad -. Y el golpe que te dí no es nada comparado con la rotura de madre salvaje que recibirás por parte de Trent una vez que se entere de que efectivamente Stan fue vendido por Clarkson… Aunque también no está de más agradecerte por dar la señal justa para echarle una llamada a la Interpol y al FBI.

- ¿Por qué crees que también hice eso? – repliqué con una sonrisa – Ese idiota de Clarkson había posado sus ojos en Stan desde hace tiempo. Me di cuenta de ello por la forma en que lo miraba.

- Al menos estamos tranquilos de que estuvo en buenas manos.

- Corrección – añadió Stan mientras me abrazaba tiernamente -: _Estoy_ en buenas manos… Porque Mark es mi nuevo novio.

Clyde y yo los miramos sorprendidos.

- ¡¿Q-qué? ¡- exclamó Clyde.

- Mark y yo somos novios desde hace tres días – repitió Stan muy sonriente -. De hecho, ambos pensábamos en comunicárselo a nuestros padres y a ustedes mañana en la mañana… Perdón, dentro de 5 u 8 horas.

- Wow – susurré -… Eso… Eso no me lo esperaba.

- Bueno – añadió Stomper mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su pareja -, eso se comprende porque… Uhmmm... Nunca le he dicho a nadie que soy bisexual, así que… Espero no tener problemas con nadie.

Me llevé un dedo a mi oído y me lo restregué con la esperanza de que no estuviera soñando.

Mark "Romper" Stomper… ¡¿Bisexual?

Carajo… Eso era increíble, increíble para mi pareja y para mí. Es decir, a ese cabrón le he visto rodeado de las viejas más buenotas de South Park, le he observado tener sexo con todas ellas... Pero nunca pasó por mi cabeza que pudiera ser bisexual y mucho menos que posara sus ojos en el mejor amigo de Kyle.

- Pues… Felicidades – añadí mientras le daba un apretón de manos a Stan -… Es… Es… ¡Oh, carajo! ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa un tanto extraña! Es decir… ¡Romper, jamás pensé que fueras bisexual!

- Ya ves… Uno no termina de conocer a la gente.

- ¡Órale! – exclamó Clyde lleno de asombro.

- Sí … - añadió Stan.

- Bien, chicos - dije al aclararme la garganta -, voy a echarle una llamada a Trent y a Kyle con la buena nueva…

- Espero que Trent no me madree – me comentó Stomper.

- Créeme que lo hará… Aunque tú te lo has buscado por el desastre que hiciste.

Stomper suspiró con resignación, aceptando así las consecuencias de sus actos, las cuales incluían enfrentarse a la ira de Trent y del padre de Stan.

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

Kyle y yo llegamos al mirador una hora después de haber recibido la llamada de Josh.

Estaba encabronado, debo confesarlo; estaba sumamente encabronado cuando Stomper me confesó por teléfono que él le había pagado a Clarkson para que lo raptara y lo drogara. No obstante, debo añadir que jamás pensé que Stomper fuera bisexual ni mucho menos que tuviera un interés amoroso en Stan.

Me bajé de la moto junto con Kyle, quien corrió hacia Stan y lo abrazó.

- ¡Stanley! – exclamaba - ¡Me alegro volver a verte, viejo!

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias, Trent.

Sonreí ante aquella respuesta, aunque mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me volví hacia Stomper, quien temblaba de miedo al verme totalmente encabronado y con justa razón. Me encaminé hacia él y, como era de esperarse de mí mismo, le di un puñetazo en la cara…

Y hasta ahí: No más golpes.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, incluyendo el propio Stomper, a quien con rudeza levanté del suelo y, obligándome a mirarme cara a cara, le dije con furia:

- Tienes suerte de que no te mate a golpes, cabrón… Porque si por mí fuera, ya lo hubiera hecho y de mejor forma.

Aquella inesperada reacción de Trent me dejó en un completo estado de shock, ya que esperaba una escena de violencia salvaje sobre Stomper que podría terminar con él en la cárcel y con Stomper en el hospital, prácticamente en el área de cuidados intensivos y con Stan cuidándole. Me volví entonces hacia Clyde, Stan y Josh, quienes también estaban en un completo estado de asombro.

Trent, por su parte, soltó a Stomper y se encaminó hacia mí.

Josh, mirando a su jefe, le dijo:

- Trent…

El aludido alzó la mano en demanda de silencio y comentó:

- Estuve a punto de mandarlo al hospital… De hecho, quería hacerlo, pero… Decidí que lo mejor sería que se sometiera a la merced y justicia de los Marsh. Es a ellos a quienes debe enfrentarse y pedirles perdón por todo lo que ha sucedido, no a mí. Además, estoy cansado, tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

Suspiré aliviado y lo abracé.

Gracias al cielo por esas clases de autocontrol que impartió el señor Mackey el año pasado; por lo visto a Trent le fueron útiles esa clase de ejercicios. Tal vez el lunes en la escuela le lleve un regalo al profesor como señal de agradecimiento.

Miré a Stomper, a quien Stan abrazaba lleno de alivio; el pobre realmente se sintió vivo por primera vez en su vida, ya que jamás pensó que Trent pudiera controlarse con tremenda facilidad.

**_&%&%&%&&%&_**

Mark y yo nos sentimos felices de ver que no se pasó a más.

Es más, creo que Kyle está más feliz que nosotros dos por esa reacción; lo podía ver en su rostro sonriente y con la señal del pulgar hacia arriba expresada hacia mí.

- Dios bendiga al señor Mackey – susurré.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Mark mientras él y yo nos dirigíamos hacia los demás.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la clase de Autocontrol que impartió en la materia de Psicología?

- Sí…

- Pues bien, creo que fue útil…

- Uhmmm… Tal vez… Pero dudo mucho que con tu padre tenga esa misma suerte.

- No te preocupes… Todo saldrá bien.

Mark y yo sonreímos y unimos nuestras frentes.

Nada podía ser mejor en esta noche estrellada...

Absolutamente nada.

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

Josh y yo estábamos aliviados de que todo saliera bien; con un carajo, juraría que Trent iba a enviar a Stomper al hospital, pero no contaba con que el tipo pudiera controlarse y dejar todo en manos de los Marsh.

Me volví entonces hacia mi pareja y le dije:

- ¿Sabes algo, cariño? Creo que esta noche es la mejor de todas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… Realmente no hubo necesidad por parte de Trent de madrearse a Romper. Digo, el tipo se lo buscaba, pero Trent decidió entregarlo a la justicia de la familia de Stan. Una decisión sabia y acertada…

- Sí… Sin duda alguna la mejor que ha tomado el buen Trent.

- ¿Crees que el señor Marsh fuera compasivo con Romper?

- Uhmmm… eso sí que lo dudo. Después de esto querrá monitorear a Stan las 24 horas.

Me eché a reír y, abrazando a mi pareja, fuimos hacia donde estaban los chicos y admiramos las luces de Denver, las cuales parecían cobrar vida todas las noches justo para enseñarnos que el amor estaría en donde menos uno pensaría que pudiera estar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hasta aquí terminó el longfic. Sé que no ha sido mi obra maestra, pero me esforcé por escribirlo durante una semana y media enteras. :-)<strong>

**Un afectuoso abrazo**


End file.
